


Dances and Guns

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Obitober 2020, bodyguard!Obito, hitman!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito spots someone familiar in the crowd and decides to mess up their evening plans.Day 24 // Masquerade
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Dances and Guns

Obito sipped from the glass as he watched more guests arrive in the ballroom. People flooded the place, most of them hand-in-hand with their partners. He simply eyed them all, looking for any potentially suspicious individuals. 

He didn’t know why exactly there was a need to hire an agent like him for a costume party. Sure, some rather important figures were to show up but no one would be stupid enough to plan an assassination with this many witnesses. 

The masks made it difficult to read some of the guests’ intentions. As he finished his second glass of champagne too expensive for his taste, Obito leaned against the railings of the balcony to make himself visible to everyone. Only two or three heads turned but it would be enough.

One man who met his eyes briefly was alone and prefered to stay on the side of the rest of the crowd. He’d arrived an hour before but made no attempt to find a dance partner. Of course, Obito wouldn’t just suspect someone because they were single. What intrigued him was how close the man seemed to be to the light switches, with no intention of leaving that part of the ballroom.

“Time to have a little dance,” Obito muttered with a smile growing on his face. He quickly made his way down the stairs, hoping to catch the stranger before things could go out of control.

There was another reason he’d taken his interest in the man. The white hair, it had reminded Obito of someone he’d used to work with. Back when he’d been on the wrong side of this conflict, a hitman for hire. The bodyguard job suited him much better, although he’d come across his old friends from time to time. And the person on his mind right now was someone he knew he wouldn’t forget.

He fixed his own orange swirly mask before approaching the stranger. The man wore a mask of a dog, so only the eyes were visible. Obito felt glad his own mask covered the entire face as well, hiding the devious smile.

“Hello there, puppy,” he started as he noticed he’d had his attention for a while now. “You look a bit lost.”

“I’m neither a puppy nor lost,” the stranger retorted. “I’m a  _ Hound _ .”

Obito’s eyes widened at the name. So his suspicions turned out to be true. What a peculiar reunion, especially with that person. The night had just got much, much more interesting.

“A Hound, you say? So I assume you’re hunting something?”

“You could say that.”

It was almost amusing that the other didn’t recognise him. Obito was so sure he hadn’t changed too much and despite the mask, his posture and voice would be a dead giveaway. But knowing the man in front of him, he was most likely too focused on his target and only planned on getting rid of any other annoyance. Obito would love to ruin those plans.

“Be careful, or you might be the one who’s hunted.”

That finally got him the reaction Obito wanted. He saw the eyes under the mask narrow and send him a glare. He chuckled.

“I can always leave with two bits of prey tonight.”

“That sounds like a promise.”

The man glanced at the crowd and clicked his tongue.

“Let’s get this over with. I’m sure neither of us wants to do it here.”

Obito extended his arm for the other to take it, knowing he couldn’t refuse in the eyes of everyone else. The bodyguard lead him away from the main hall, into a corridor with numerous doors leading to bedrooms. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Obito slammed the other’s back against the wall just to be stopped by a gun pointing at his chest.

“Who the fuck are you?” The white-haired man growled with a much different tone now. “How did you know who I am?”

“You spat out your operative name like it’s nothing.” Despite the weapon digging into his clothes, Obito was grinning. “Long time no see, Kakashi.”

He knew he risked it as he pushed the mask off his face to see the full expression of shock. 

“How-?! Not even our clients know--!”

“But your fellow assassins do, don’t they?” Obito muttered and kept looking at Kakashi, wondering what he’d do next. “Go on, take mine off and see for yourself just who exactly I am.”

It was but a brief moment as Kakashi ripped the mask off Obito’s face, whispered the name that hadn’t left his mind for all those years, and their lips crashed in a hungry, desperate kiss full of longing and accusations.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
